chikyu okami hogo-sha (地球 オオカミ 保護者)
by seatonman
Summary: this is not a actual Inuyasha story but It is like Inuyasha. It is based on a Yokai. I hope you enjoy the story


Hello I decided I want a new story. I want to go far more than Pokémon, I want to make an original. I got inspiration for the story I'm about to write from the anime Inuyasha but trust me it is not going to be anything like Inuyasha. there are going to be creatures in there called yokai. It will be totally original, totally has a good plot and is totally awesome and I promise I will never totally again. Ok lets begin.

So before I start this story let me give you a little background. About half of this story will take place during feudal Japan. feudal japan was ruled by a group of military commanders known as the shogun's. the shogun's had as much power as the emperor and the shogun's gave the samurai a lot of power in the political system power. eventually this lead to feudal system in japan and the rulers being lords. for those of you who do not know feudalism is the type government where power is divided based on rank or class you were, so if you were a peasant you would have little to no power, if you were a noble you would have a lot of power. so anyways japan used this feudal system for about 500 years. There was not a lot peace during this period it was very warlike there were battles between the emperor and shoguns. the emperor wanted to unite japan and not have it controlled by a military and the shogun wanted the military to absolute power so there was a lot of conflict between the shogun and the emperor. one of the roughest times in japans feudal era was the Sengoku period this was a time where there was 100's of different kingdom's throughout japan and there was a lot of warfare during this time. much of this story will take place during the feudal era but it will begin during the Heian period.

Now here is a little background on the creature I mentioned earlier named the yokai. And one thing our main character is a yokai in fact he is a daiyokai.

Yokai are mythological creatures that have supper natural abilities. The abilities of these creatures have a wide variety ranging from fire breathing to spell casting to weapons with supernatural powers. They also have all different kinds of forms and types. For example there are dog Yokai, cat Yokai, raccoon dogs. They all have interesting and unique forms, but the most unique what I think is our Yokai that can take form of a human. These Yokai that take on the form of a human one of the most powerful type of Yokai. Not only are they strong physically they also have a mind of a human, AKA they are smart. some of these Yokai I am mentioning our called daiyokai which are the strongest and most powerful Yokai. Most daiyokai will have some type of human form. The Yokai myth for sure originated from japan.

Now you know a little bit about Japan's history and Yokai. You will learn more throughout this story. So have fun and read on.

Chapter 1: sister and the dragon yokai

Hitchokoro Kodoshie was a just a normal Japanese man living in the united states. He lived in new York city. He was fairly wealthy due to owning his own karate martial arts academy and being it's grand sensei. He owned a decent apartment, Had a nice car and a fairly good life. One thing that stood out is that this man was 48 years old but had the body of a 20 year old. He had black luscious hair, hazel eyes, A strongly built body. Many women has asked to take him as his wife but he denied all proposals. Many have asked Hitchokoro 'how do you have this kind of body at your age?' And he would answer 'I don't know maybe I have high testosterone'. Everyone would laugh at his jokes and he would to. But little did Hitchokoro know that his entire life was about to change.

Hitchokoro P.O.V

It was normal day like any other day. I was taking a shower, brushing my teeth, taking care of my hygiene, putting on clothes then walking to my kitchen to have coffee and breakfast. while I was eating my usual breakfast of rice and a bit of fish I saw a report on my HD TV that a Japanese women has been going around town killing people and looking for a Japanese man. The reporters said "the women is Japanese, young with black hair hazel eyes about 5 ft. 6 and seems to wearing some type of old Japanese dress. If anyone sees her do NOT engage with her Immediately turn around and call 911. Repeat call 911 and do NOT engage with the women. This is reporter Carla sanders on fox news reporting in the middle of time square back to you". I sighed and thought 'just another crazy person don't worry about it'.

I finished my breakfast but on my sensei uniform then I head out my door. I walked through the apartment to the elevator. pressed the down button, waited for the elevator got in and pressed the 1 button. Elevator music played as the elevator dropped down. when I got to the first floor I got out of the elevator and went to the main lobby of the apartment complex.

"Good morning Mr. Kodoshie" said Richard.

Richard was the Lobby boy responsible for the upkeep of the lobby. "Good morning to you Richard" I said.

"Going to teach those kids some wa cha and hoi ya" said Richard doing kicking motions.

"ah it's all in the books" I said and we both started laughing.

"well have a good day Mr. Kodoshie".

"You too Richard".

I went out into the parking lot and into my Chevy impala. I drove the rest of the way in the busy new York streets to my karate dojo.

When I got there the parking lot was empty, Obviously because I only held afternoon classes. I unlocked the door to the dojo. The Dojo was basically a big room with a couple small rooms to the side and an office in the front. the Dojo looked like any other dojo mats on the floor, kicking and punching bags near the walls, stands holding weapons.

I head into my office to the right to do some paperwork and some calls.

Halfway through my morning work I get a knock on my door. knock, knock, knock "come in" I said. knock, knock, knock. "I said you can come in". knock, knock, knock. I sighed and went to the door and opened it but when I opened the door no one was there.

"That's strange" I said. All the sudden I have a felling I am being watched. I closed the door locked it and went back to my work.

When I finished my morning work I went out of my office and into the dojo. I warmed up by stretching and practicing kicks and punches. When I finished warming up I prepared the karate lessons for the day. I got out a pencil and paper and wrote down the lesson.

1. stretch out and warm up.

2. practice roundhouse kick and front kick

3. do some sparing

4. cool down and bow out

"Good" I said. then I looked up from my paper. When I looked up from my paper I saw a women standing across the dojo. "Hello!" I said, no response. I started walking towards her but when I do she all the suddenly disappears. "What! How is this possible" I said yelling in fear. I ran over to where she stood, all traces of her were gone. "How is this possible?"

I went out into the parking lot and no one was there, the parking lot was empty. "uh I need a coffee". I went back into my car and drove to the nearest Starbucks and got a plain black coffee. As I drank it inside the Starbucks I saw on the TV in the Starbucks the news. There was more breaking news.

The news anchor said "we more breaking news the Japanese women who has been going around and committing multiple murders has now been sighted near a karate dojo. she appears to have ceased her killings but she is still considered very dangerous If you see her you are asked to call 911 immediately again you are to call 911 immediately if you see this women. In other news..."

My eyes went straight up 'it must be my dojo because there are no other karate dojo's near here. The I also though 'could it be that women I saw earlier that disappeared, and could she be the same women who knocked on my door. I immediately got up and ran out of the coffee shop. I ran into my car started up the engine and was already on the road in a blink of an eye. I zoomed past the streets of new York and got to my dojo. I head inside and I expected it. When I entered the women was standing right there in the middle of the dojo. The women looked about 20 years old black hair and hazel eyes and Japanese, was wearing a Japanese dress that a noble women would wear during japans feudal era.

"HEY!" I said "I know your the women who has been going around and killing people, Identify yourself immediately!"

"Why don't you identify yourself?" said the women.

"Identify myself?"

"Yes you will Identify yourself" said the women.

"Not until you Identify yourself" I said.

"well I guess I'll just have to do it my way" the women said.

The women then took out of her pocket what looked like a mini canister she threw it towards me. I picked It up and it immediately spewed some type of gas. I immediately started coughing. "WHAT IS THIS!?" I yelled.

"Ah ha" the women said "now I have proof your a Yokai, come out into your true form".

"what the hell" I said "why would you throw pepper spray at me?"

"First of all that is not pepper spray it is a non lethal but toxic gas that exposes Yokai and stuns them. And second of all YOUR A YOKAI WHY DO YOU THINK I JUST THREW THAT AT YOU!"

"Your charming" I said to my self.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Oh great now I can't say something to myself with you around".

"I'm starting to think your not as dangerous as I thought" said the women.

"NOT DANGEROUS, for your information I am a grand sensei and a 9th degree black belt in"

"BLAH,BLAH,BLAH,BLAH, I don't care what you are I am just here to hunt you down so prepare to die"

"whoa, whoa, whoa your going to kill me".

Of course it's my job" said the women as she drew her sword I failed to notice earlier. "I mean you know what Yokai hunters are right".

"Not really" I said.

"What?" said the women. "Your a Yokai and yet you don't know what a Yokai hunter is".

"Well I've heard stories of Yokai and how people hunted them because they caused harm and evil but I never actually believed in them".

"You are making no sense" said the women. she now sheathed her sword. "You can't possibly be a Yokai because right now you are not sounding like one, but yet you were affected by the gas. Are you some type of other creature allergic to this gas".

"Well what does this gas have?" I asked.

"Umm sulfur, chlorine, hydrogen".

"hydro chloral sulfate ! No wonder I was coughing. ANY normal human would cough at that".

"I guess that true but you looked pretty bad when you coughed. this would have a bigger affect on Yokai rather than humans".

"I AM NOT A YOKAI" I shouted.

"Well now I believe it" the women said In a low voice.

"I think you should go" I said.

"Well I can't have you going around and telling the people and authorities about this so I might have to take you with me".

"WHAT!" I said. "I am not coming with you, I have a life to live and dojo to run".

Before I could say anything else the women threw another canister at me and it spewed instantly. the gas it spewed made me drowsy, I started seeing stars I started felling faint, the world around me fading. Then I blacked out.

Kiaede's P.O.V

was looking down at the man I captured, all knocked out from the gas. I thought 'how could he not be a Yokai I mean Yokai should be able to sense other Yokai', and this man he has the smell of a Yokai but he for some reason does not seem like one.

I took the man and me to a abandoned warehouse I found in New York city. The cops had been looking for me for a week now because I killed people. I only killed them because they refused to tell me if they had seen a Yokai, I mean come on killing is not a big crime.

I looked down at my captive and thought, I'll wait until he wakes up I'll question him then kill him. Immediately after I thought that the man woke up. "uh my head what's going on is this a dream". The captive then noticed me and yelled "AH! this is not a dream this is real".

"Of course it's real stupid I" I said.

"I don't care I'm running" said the man as he stood up.

"If you run you die" I said.

"Right" said the man nervously as he sat back down.

"Now I want to ask you a couple of questions because so far you have been pretty interesting".

"um thanks"

"first of all what is your name?"

"Hitchokoro".

"good, mine's kiaede" I said holding out my hand.

"why would I shake hand with a murderer".

"That was quite rude of you to not shake my hand. I suggest you shake my hand before an accident happen".

Hitchokoro immediately shook my hand very anxiously.

"Now that's better" I said. "Now tell me has there been anything strange about your body during your life".

"Well umm for the strangest reason I seem to have not aged since I was in my 20's".

"that explains it all" I said.

"why you figured out I'm human". said Hitchokoro.

"no you are actually opposite. You are definitely a Yokai but it seems you were raised as a human".

"no ask me this who was your parents".

"umm my dad was a business man from japan named Doragon and I never really knew my mom except the fact that she moved away when I was very young".

"I think I can explain" I said.

"explain that I'm something I'm not?" asked Hitchokoro now starting to get angry.

"This might take a while" I said. so you better get comfortable because you are not going anywhere until I'm am done explaining this to you. And be glad because I was thinking about killing you after I interrogated you earlier".

"gee I'm so glad to know I was next on your murder list" hitchokoro said sarcastically.

"Let's just start by saying your a Yokai. You said you know what a Yokai is based on your childhood stories right".

"Well I've heard of them being all monstrous and super natural but I've never heard any detail".

Ok well we will start fresh" I said. "A Yokai is a supernatural being that is usually in the form of an animal but in cases strong Yokai can be in the form of a human, and those types of Yokai are for sure the most strongest types. Why? because they are smarter they are way more stronger and tougher and lot's of times they will have a supernatural power or a powerful sword. A typical Yokai has the lifespan of about 1000 years, but strong Yokai like daiyokai, the one's that can transform into human's can live up to 3000 years if they are healthy of course. Now your wondering why does this involve you? Well lets just say that your Yokai parents probably raised you as a human and kept your Yokainess a secret. I personally believe they were trying to protect you from Yokai hunter like me, Probably because your related to the evil one".

"who's the evil one?" asked Hitchokoro.

"I'm getting to that" I said. "Now there are a clear distinction between the Yokai's. there is the good Yokai and the bad Yokai and least in my opinion, it's not an official classification but That's what I believe. Now back to your question, The evil one is your great grandfather".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa fist of all my grandfather was a fisherman and second of all lot's of the things you are saying do not make".

"well of course it will not make sense at first" I said. "Your just finding this out for the first time. And I'm telling you right now your grandfather is not a fisherman he is a full blooded Yokai. That fisherman stuff is probably just some cover up to Hide from his consequences. I know this is hard enough already knowing all this but you are in danger".

"Why would I be in danger" asked Hitchokoro.

"I will explain later but right now you apparently need a background because you probably have no Idea what I'm talking about".

"So you are going to finally explain what is going on here".

"Yes I am but In order to do that I will need to tell you the story of my brother".

"What does your brother have to do with any of this".

"I WILL GET TO THAT IF YOU CAN JUST SHUT UP!"

"ok, ok, ok" said hitchokoro.

"Now that there will be no interruptions let's begin the story".

so fans that is the end of this chapter please stay tuned for the next chapter because in the next chapter we will finally see our hero.


End file.
